The present invention relates to apparatus for removing successive outermost sheets from a stack of overlapping sheets, especially for singularizing sheets of radiation-sensitive material prior to delivery to an exposing or other station. Still more particularly, the invention relates to apparatus which can remove successive discrete sheets from a stack by means of a rotary singularizing device.
German Auslegeschrift No. 2,349,097 discloses a singularizing apparatus wherein a rotary device has projections serving to engage the trailing edge of the lowermost sheet of a stack in a magazine and to advance the sheet lengthwise toward and through a slit-shaped opening which is in register with the leading edge of the lowermost sheet. The width of the opening is such that it can permit the passage of a single sheet at a time. A drawback of such apparatus is that particles of dust or other solid matter between the lowermost and next-to-the-lowermost sheets are likely to scratch the surface of one or both sheets during expulsion of the lowermost sheet. The likelihood of scratching is especially pronounced if the height of the stack above the lowermost sheet is substantial and if that surface of one or both lowermost sheets which contacts the other of these sheets is coated with a sensitive emulsion. In fact, mere sliding of the lowermost sheet with respect to the adjacent sheet is likely to cause damage to films of photosensitive material.